


The "L" Word

by orphan_account



Category: Stuff - Fandom, This is a thing - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: Dont hate appreciate, Idefka, Im bored and me, So yeah, THIS IS A THING, YOLO, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The "L" Word

The word is spoken too much, yet never shown enough. The reality of the phrase is an ocean at low tide, yet when needed, it hits like the tsunami that it is. Most people say they understand the concept, yet in actuality, they can’t begin to even comprehend the meaning behind the simple line of text. To any sane person, it means someone that cares about someone greatly. This. This is the misconception. It is not merely to care about their safety, or to like their appearance or aesthetic. To the right person, it can signify everything. When the sadness is radiating off a person, the loneliness dripping from their eyes, those mere words can mend the misused trust and mental state that was abused by the stealers. The ones who steal what is theirs only to rip it apart right in front of the owner. The heart isn’t a toy, yet it may be repaired with the simple phrase from the right person. It gives the lost soul hope, a chance to feel again. Quietly, the mind processes their words as a wave of relief travels through their body. With less than a few measly minutes, they can be tricked into relaxing as they begin to lose the sense of loneliness and solidarity.


End file.
